ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventurous Spider-Girl
The Adventurous Spider-Girl is an American action/adventure-comedy comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics since TBD 2021. Premise Set in a alternative reality where Cindy Moon was the only one to be bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider and became a spider-themed vigilante as she deal with not only fighting and dealing with potential threats, but with her social life. Characters Main * Cindy Moon/Spider-Girl - a geeky yet wisecracking and adventurous Asian-American high school teen who gain spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider. Supporting * Albert Moon, Sr. - Cindy's personality father TBD * Nari Moon - Cindy's personality mother TBD * Albert Moon, Jr. - Cindy's personality brother TBD * Peter Parker - an shy and nerdy yet friendly high school student TBD * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson - TBD * Captain Jean DeWolff - a tough-as-nails yet headstrong police captain TBD * Norman Osborn - the calm and collective yet hardworking head CEO of OsCorp Enterprises and father of Harry TBD * Harrison "Harry" Osborn/Steel Spider - TBD * Hobart "Hobie" Brown/Prowler - TBD * Dr. Martha Connors - TBD * William "Billy" Connors - TBD * John "J" Jonah Jameson - the hardworking but somewhat curious head of the Daily Bugle, an online newspaper/news television building, who has a natural view on Spider-Girl. ** Joseph "Robbie" Robertson - Jameson's personality right-hand man and co-head of the Daily Bugle. ** Elizabeth "Betty" Brant - Jameson's personality security TBD * Eugene "Flash" Thompson - TBD * Elizabeth "Liz" Allen/Firestar - a hyperactive yet ditzy high school student and one of Cindy's fellow classmates/friends who later develop pyrokinesis and become a superheroine. * Uncle Benjamin "Ben" Parker - TBD * Aunt May Parker - TBD * Villains * Miles Warren/Green Goblin - a awkward yet somewhat disturbed high school dropout who became a goblin-themed supervillain and has a obsessive yet unhealthy crush on Cindy. * Sinister Six, consisting of: ** Dr. Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Dr. Octopus - a former scientist at Project: P.E.G.A.S.U.S. who, after being caught in a accident with his metallic limbs, became a high intelligence mad scientist and one of Spider-Girl's arch-enemies. ** Hector Cervantez/Spectro - Cindy's former secret ex-boyfriend who get turn into an living of energy after being caught in a lab accident while working as a intern at Horizon Labs. ** Harris Porter/Dragonclaw - TBD ** Anna Kravinoff/Kraven the Huntress - an rather flamboyant Russian-American huntress and daughter of infamous hunter Sergei Kravinoff, whom she seek to continues her father's legacy. ** Janice Lincoln/Beetle - TBD ** Morrison "Morris" Bench/Hydro-Man - TBD * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy/Venom - a former high school student and a former friend of Cindy who posses the Venom Symbiote, after it was removed from Cindy, and blame Cindy for the death of her father, which it totally wasn't her fault. * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Iguana - TBD * Sally Avril/Screwball - TBD * Max Modell/Jackal - the cold and calculating ex-CEO of Horizon Labs who turn into an jackal-like humanoid and seek to create genetic clones of Spider-Girl. * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer - TBD * Sinister Syndicate, consisting of: ** Jackson Montana/Shocker - an incredibly ambitious thief who armed with a pair of vibro-powered gauntlets who were the first supervillain that Spider-Girl faced. ** Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/R.H.I.N.O. - TBD ** Jason Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern - TBD ** Brenda Drago/Vulturess - TBD ** Edward Lansky/Lightmaster - a former employee of Project: P.E.G.A.S.U.S. who get turn into an being of living light, who he seek of recreating Spectro. * Anthony "Tony" Masters/Taskmaster - TBD * Frances Beck/Mysterio - the daughter of former special effect artist Quentin Beck who TBD * Richard Fisk/Kingpin - the son of infamous crime boss Wilson Fisk TBD * Femme Fatales, consisting of: ** Elizabeth Rawson/Knockout - TBD ** Danielle "Dani" Forte/Mindblast - TBD ** Ivanna Vanko/Whiplash - an Russian criminal who TBD ** Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust - TBD * Lana Baumgartner/Bombshell - a hot-headed yet misunderstood delinquent high school dropout who develop the ability of unleashing explosive energy-like beams. * Roland Hiliard/Supercharger - TBD * Issues # First Web, Part 1 - Young high school student Cindy Moon start to find herself on a life changing adventure where she get bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider while on a school field trip. # First Web, Part 2 - As Cindy begin develop her powers, she begin wander of what do until she than stop a robbery where she soon now use her powers to fight crime as a superhero. Upon of that, she soon than became Spider-Girl and battle against her first supervillain, the Shocker. # First Web, Part 3 - TBD # First Web, Part 4 - TBD # Spin-off The series gain several spin-off series, such as, Sharon Carter: Captain America, Behold, the Fantastic Five! and X-Force: Uncanny Heroes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Action/adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic Book series Category:Comic Books Category:Comic books Category:Superheroines Category:Superhero comics Category:Alternate reality Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alternate world